De cómo Lucius Malfoy no robó la Navidad
by Insomnio
Summary: Lucius Malfoy no es verde, ni pequeñito, y tampoco vive en una cueva, pero es innegable que es un poco cascarrabias, y que odia la Navidad. Además, su corazón sí es dos veces más pequeño de lo normal. [Regalo para KurokaXsama]


**Disclaimer**: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Los personajes del Potterverso son de Rowling, el cuento navideño de Dickens... y no sé de quién es el Grinch, pero tampoco es mío. El fic está dedicado a KuroKaXsama. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy no es verde, ni pequeñito, y tampoco vive en una cueva, pero es innegable que es un poco cascarrabias, y que odia la Navidad. Además, su corazón sí es dos veces más pequeño de lo normal.

Así pues, cualquiera de sus conocidos, si lo viese parado frente a un árbol de proporciones titánicas, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, sujetando algunos adornos y con cara de póker, no podría menos que juzgar que el mago está haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Por su parte, su esposa, Narcissa Malfoy, no parece estar dispuesta a concederle tanto valor a la sumisión de su marido ese veintitrés de diciembre.

-¡Morgana bendita! ¿No estarás pensando realmente en ponerlo ahí, verdad que no, Lucius?

El gritito ahogado de su mujer hace que Lucius Malfoy casi deje caer el pomposo adorno que tenía pensado colgar en una rama cualquiera del árbol de navidad. En lugar de eso, frunce el ceño y la contempla, un poco molesto. Pues sí, tenía intenciones de poner la bola en ese lugar. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da? Si existe un manual de instrucciones sobre cómo decorar un árbol, se les ha olvidado regalárselo para que lo lea.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Que es anti-estético!

-No quedaría tan mal...

-Sí que lo haría...

La discusión puede alargarse por los tiempos de los tiempos hasta que él acabe durmiendo en el sofá, amén, Lucius es consciente de ello... pero ya ha dejado que Narcissa tome las riendas en todo lo demás, y no está dispuesto a no tener ni el derecho a elegir dónde quiere colocar un adorno. Un adorno que debería estar colgando su elfo, no él. Sin embargo, su mujer fue muy categórica al respecto de ese asunto. ("¿Qué? ¿Dobby? ¿Te has vuelto loco, pastelito? ¿Pretendes que sea un miserable elfo el que decore el árbol de Navidad? ¿Te gustaría que nuestro Draco recordase ese árbol con cariño... y que el que haya dispuesto los adornos y figuritas... sea un maldito elfo? ¿Un simple elfo?")

-¿Qué más da? ¡Solo es un adorno!

-Te digo que no da igual...

-¡Ahí, mami! ¡Ahí, ahí, ahí! ¡Galleta!

Y la discusión se da por finalizada. Lucius observa atónito como Cissy sonríe con dulzura, le arrebata el adorno con fiereza, y lo cuelga ella misma sin más protestas, para deleite y regocijo de su único hijo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Malfoy Manor está decorada por completo: las guirnaldas de colores claros hablan de distinción, el árbol parece sacado de una fantasía navideña, y las velas que flotan en el aire otorgan una etérea elegancia al salón. En la chimenea chisporrotea un alegre fuego, y colgado puede verse un enorme calcetín con el nombre de su hijo.

Narcissa está encantada, presumiendo ante sus invitados, mientras los elfos se pasean con bandejas llenas de bebidas calientes, pastelitos franceses y galletas de jengibre. Por su parte, Lucius tiene ganas de dar un par de palmadas, echar a todo el mundo y acabar con esa estúpida farsa que considera la Navidad. ¿Qué? ¡Es una fiesta horrible, basada en el egoísmo como medio de aumentar las ventas de los comercios! Y no hace ni seis meses desde la caída de su señor, no cree que sea apropiado celebrar nada tan pronto. Por si eso fuera poco, la mayoría de sus amigos no han podido asistir por asuntos legales, de modo que para sustituirlos, su mujer los ha sustituido invitando a un montón de matrimonios de buen apellido y mejor situación económica. Casi desconocidos, en su mayoría. ¿Resultado? Lucius no se siente nada cómodo.

De pronto, gateando se acerca Draco. Lucius esboza una sonrisa, enternecido al ver que su hijo, que aun anda con pasos tambaleantes, se las ha ingeniado para llenarse de migas mordisqueando una galleta. Nervioso, Dobby lo sigue como un perro pastor que cuida de las ovejas de su dueño.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeño pillastre!

En un arrebato de amor paternal, Lucius coge a su hijo en brazos y le da un beso en la frente. El pequeño, que tiene un cabello tan rubio como el suyo y los ojos grises como el mar en un día de tormenta, estalla en carcajadas y deja caer la galleta. Alentado por las risas, Lucius se olvida de las miradas y juega a levantar a su hijo, que se ríe cada vez más... hasta que le vomita encima.

En ese momento, se acaban las risas. Y los sonidos: incluso el piano de fondo parece más lejano. Todas las miradas se clavan en ambos Malfoy. Draco vuelve a reírse, desconocedor de la catástrofe que su atracón a galletas. Lucius en cambio, no deja caer a su hijo porque desde el otro lado de la sala, los ojos azules de su mujer le están taladrando en forma de advertencia.

El coro de risas que se hace después del silencio, no es el mejor modo de quitar hierro al asunto, más bien todo lo contrario. Lucius deposita a Draco en brazos de Dobby, que se apresura a hacer mutis por el foro. Mientras Cissy distrae la atención de sus invitados, Lucius sube a su dormitorio y se cambia de ropa. El recuerdo de las carcajadas, le provocan el deseo de hacer algo drástico: robar la Navidad.

En su casa no volverá a colgarse un adorno, ni a entrar un polvorón. Y los villancicos, caerán en el olvido antes de lo que se dice "mazapán".

* * *

Mientras todos duermen, Lucius sigue sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Su mente acuden una y otra vez los recuerdos de las miradas burlonas y de las carcajadas a su costa, y cerrar los ojos se hace imposible. El recuerdo deforma el suceso hasta magnificarlo y la rabia le reconcome. Si esos pesares no fueran suficientes, hace rato que Cissy le ha quitado la manta y se está muriendo de frío.

Tras un rato absorto en su propio victimismo y más de una hora sin sentir sus pies, cuando ve al fantasma, Lucius simplemente piensa que ya se ha dormido y está soñando. Pero no.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Despierta, tío, que es importante!

Con el pelo castaño desordenado, los ojos fantasmalmente descoloridos, y la misma pose de sinvergüenza de siempre, Evan Rosier está sentado sobre el tocador de Narcissa. Lucius está a punto de sufrir un infarto del susto. ¿Qué demonios...?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías cruzado al otro lado?

-Sí, pero... me han enviado a darte un mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?

-Dentro de un rato va a visitarte un fantasma.

-¿Vas a volver dentro de un rato?

-¡No, idiota! Otro fantasma.

-¿Quién?

-¡Yo que sé! Me voy ya.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí es que he quedado...

-¿Los fantasmas podéis quedar?

-Y te sorprendería cómo son las fiestas en el otro lado. ¡Una cosa mortal, vaya! Y arréglate un poco, que el fantasma está a punto de llegar...

Evan va difuminándose, hasta desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Lucius, perplejo, se levanta, y va en busca de una bata.

* * *

Aun no se cree lo que acaba de suceder... busca las zapatillas, para poder ir a ordenar a Dobby que le prepare un vaso de leche caliente con galletas, y mientras tanto darle un buen repaso al hidromiel, cuando...la visita advertida pero no esperada, aparece.

-¡¿Pero qué pintas son esas?! ¿Así es cómo recibes a tu padre?

-¿Padre?

Si bien Evan Rosier era tal cual le recordaba en vida, Abraxas Malfoy tiene mejor apariencia en muerte que la que mostró en sus últimos días de vida. Conmocionado al ver a su padre, Lucius se queda paralizado, sintiéndose absurdamente pequeño, como solía sucederle de niño.

-¿Acaso parezco tu abuela? ¡Desvergonzado! ¡Gamberro!– un leve tick en la ceja del fantasma anuncia que la conversación no va por buen camino, de modo que Lucius cambia el tema.

-No... yo... ¿Qué haces aquí, padre?

-Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas.

-¿Qué?

-Y además, soy un fantasma muy ocupado. Así que vamos, que no tengo tiempo para perder...

Abraxas se acerca. Sobrecogido, Lucius no se mueve. La mano fantasmal se cierra en torno a la suya, y de pronto, todo desaparece en una espiral de colores y voces. Lucius tiene la sensación de caer en un profundo abismo, aun y cuando es consciente de que sus pies no se han despegado del suelo. Y de pronto, todo cesa.

* * *

Sigue estando en casa, en su preciosa mansión que antes que él perteneció a su padre, y antes a su abuelo... y así. Aunque... hay algo distinto... Un ruido le sobresalta, y apenas le da tiempo a apartarse cuando un niño rubio aparece tras una esquina, corriendo por el pasillo.

El corazón del rubio da un vuelco cuando reconoce a ese niño. Muy alto para su edad, también demasiado serio para tener ocho años, de pelo muy rubio y muy largo acorde con lo que dictan las normas de la moda infantil. En ese momento, los ojos del Luicus niño están brillantes, anunciando lágrimas.

Es imposible no recordar esas Navidades... su madre acababa de morir, y su casa estaba llena de gente. Cientos de personas que te felicitaban las fiestas al mismo tiempo que te daban su más sentido pésame. Lucius parecía no encajar en ninguna parte, y estaba tan cansado de echar de menos a su madre como de las miradas de compasión que nunca se apartaban de él.

-Fue una dura pérdida para todos. - comenta, de pronto, Abraxas.

Lucius se da cuenta de que su versión infantil no es la única que está triste. Los años han pasado, pero la muerte de su madre es una herida que aún no se ha cerrado del todo.

-Pero... el pasado, pasado está. Mírate: tú estabas triste... pero... ¿acaso lo estaba Draco esta mañana mientras montabais el árbol?

No hay color. No porque su hijo sea mucho más pequeño de lo que él era esas navidades, ni porque con apenas un año aun no entienda nada de lo que hace, dice o sobre quién vomita, sino porque... se reía, feliz, balbuceando palabras no necesariamente con sentido en ese contexto, mordiendo todo lo que se le ponía al alcance de la boca y llorando cuando lo que mordía no cumplía con sus expectativas.

-Si robas la Navidad, puede que el año que viene Draco no sea tan feliz como lo ha sido este – señala el anciano fantasma, antes de darle la mano de nuevo y llevarle de vuelta al presente.

* * *

Cuando el nuevo remolino de luces y sensaciones toca a su final, Lucius aparece de vuelta a su tiempo... él solo. Mira a un lado y a otro, en busca de su padre... pero Abraxas Malfoy ha desaparecido. Y sin despedirse, después de todas las charlas sobre buenos modales que le dio en vida. En su lugar, le está esperando... ¿Dobby? ¿Por qué parece menos consistente? ¿Y dónde está su vaso de leche calentita?

-Amo Lucius, venga conmigo, que tenemos prisa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme ordenes, criatura miserable? – brama Lucius.

-Ahora soy el fantasma de las navidades presentes. Y tengo algo que mostrarle, amo.

Confuso, y deseando haberse dado el homenaje que antes había pensado a base de hidromiel, Lucius le sigue. Total, si está loco... tendrá que estarlo como Merlín manda, que es un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no dejan nada a medias. Dobby le agarra, temeroso de represalias, y se produce un chasquido. Aparecen frente a su dormitorio, donde Narcissa aun duerme. Dobby la señala, con un dedo larguirucho y muy poca educación.

-El ama Narcissa también está triste.

Lucius lo sabe. Desde que Andrómeda huyó con el sangre sucia todo lo que a Narcissa le quedaba era Bellatrix. Ya, ni eso. El nombre de su familia enlazado con Azkaban, la frágil salud de Druella Black y los murmullos que él mismo despierta están haciendo mella en su mujer. Sin embargo, Cissy no se amedrenta por nada de eso: se limita a deshacerse en mimos con su hijo y a alzar la barbilla con orgullo cuando sale a la calle.

-Pero... ella sigue intentando sonreír. Porque es Navidad.

Y con esas palabras, Dobby se marcha, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Lucius ya no espera más visitas de las que desafían la lógica, pero tampoco puede dormir.

Ha pasado casi una hora desde que Dobby, o "el fantasma del presente" se marchó. Lucius se ha quedado en silencio, contemplando a su esposa dormir, y reflexionando. La idea de robar la Navidad resulta un poco más triste, aunque le sigue pareciendo una manera excelente de que el incidente de la fiesta quede sellado por el olvido por los siglos, de los siglos amén.

* * *

Cuando se resigna a que debería dormir (la falta de sueño no es buena para el cutis y hace que se te caiga el pelo, según le ha contado Crabbe) una risita a su espalda le disuade de ello. Sin saber muy bien qué esperarse, se gira...y da un respingo cuando se encuentra cara a cara con su cuñada.

Bellatrix Lestrange no sonríe muy a menudo, pero en esa ocasión muestra una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al igual que Dobby hace un rato, su apariencia parece más etérea que de costumbre. Y no debería de estar allí, porque lo último que recuerda, es a los aurores llevándosela a rastras a Azkaban.

-¿Bella?

-No pongas esa cara, estúpido. No tengo tiempo para burlarme de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Soy el fantasma de las navidades futuras.

-¿Tú?

-Si, yo ¿qué pasa, tienes algún problema con ello?

-No, claro que no. ¿Vas a mostrarme mi futuro?

-¿Pero tú estás tonto? No, no voy a tomarme tantas molestias. Te voy a hacer un resumen.

-¿Qué clase de resumen?

-Si robas las navidades estarás más amargado que nunca. Draco crecerá como un crío depresivo, se sentirá falto de cariño y de mayor se enamorará de Harry Potter. Nuestro señor volverá, y matará a Potter... de modo que Draco se dará a la bebida. Cissy, incapaz de soportar eso, te dejará por Nott.

-Pero si Nott está felizmente casado...

-Su mujer morirá. Y tú también, porque cuando Cissy te dejé, tu vida no tendrá sentido y te suicidarás.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oyes. Y me voy ya, buenas noches.

-Pero...

-Buenas noches.

-Pero Bella...

-He dicho buenas noches ¿o quieres un crucio de despedida?

-¡Buenas noches!

* * *

Esa noche ha sido una de las peores que Lucius recuerda. Los recuerdos de las visitas de los fantasmas, se le antojan casi como un sueño, algo surrealista y sin sentido. Va a comenzar a prohibir la Navidad (ya se encargará más tarde de expandir su nueva filosofía por Londres) cuando escucha algo: villancicos.

La puerta se abre, y entra Narcissa, perfectamente arreglada desde primera hora de la mañana, con Draco en brazos, que sonríe. Las palabras de su padre reverberan en su cabeza. Una vez más, ve en su mente a su hijo jugando con los adornos y babeando lo que tenía a mano. Mira a su esposa, su Cissy, que sigue adelante pese a todo. Y escucha a su elfo cantando en la planta de abajo.

-¡_Fediz naviiidaaad, pap_i! – balbucea Draco, que salvo las pocas palabras que sabe pronunciar bien, apenas se le entiende el resto.

Ese saludo obra un milagro: el corazón de Lucius se hace tres veces más grande, la vergüenza por lo ocurrido el día anterior desaparece, y en su lugar solo quedan las ganas de pasar un rato en familia. Puede que no sea tan terrible ese día, aunque siguen sin gustarle los polvorones.

-Feliz Navidad – dice.

Y sonríe.


End file.
